


Free Will University

by Winchestolen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, My First Destiel Fanfic, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestolen/pseuds/Winchestolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this unique AU Bad boy Dean Winchester is forced into school by his father figure Bobby so he can get a good education along with his brother Sam. He and his roomates Mike and Luci cause trouble around campus with girls and parties. That is until Dean is forced to straighten up by one of his teachers who will take none of his crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes and Cheeseburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled in.  
> You will meet Cas in one of the next chapters...dont worry ;)

Sam clutched his backpack desperately as Dean roared into his assigned parking space. "Jesus Dean calm down. This car can only take so much."

Dean glared at Sam and turned off the engine, allowing the growl of the car to tone down and eventually halt.

"Get your stuff it's time to go." Dean growled.

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door, stepping out onto the campus ground for the first time. He breathed in the air, and let out a sigh, slightly relieved to be out of the car and away from Dean for the first time in a few hours. Sam thought to himself as he opened the trunk and gathered his belongings.

_Dean has been treating me like shit lately… ever since he went darkside and became friends with Luci, he has been nothing but an asshole._

Sam continued gathering his stuff and walked toward his dorm hall. He looked back to see if Dean was going to acknowledge him leaving, but was left with no response. "Whatever" He sighed to himself as he continued up the sidewalk, his hands full of bags of clothes and supplies.

Dean stepped out and looked around, taking in every detail of his new home. He searched for his dorm building, and found it among some of the others. His feet swept across the pavement as he walked to the trunk to gather his things. The brothers were in no way rich, so they only had a few bags to carry, containing the bare necessities of normal dorm life.

There were people everywhere, swarming the sidewalks and sitting under trees with friends, talking and getting settled in. Dean walked for a few minutes until he reached a decent sized brick building which was his dorm.

Dean climbed the stairs and found his room number. The door flew open and he almost fell in, only to be caught by Luci. "Dean!" Luci exclaimed as he pulled Dean into a friendly embrace, patting his back then letting go. Dean smiled and threw his bags on the floor. "Long time no see, eh? Also," He walked over to the bunks and jumped up. "I call dibs on top."

"Awesome. I'll get the one under you." Luci said as he swiped Michaels stuff off the bottom bunk.

"No way. My stuff is already on there." said Michael as he walked into the room. Dean pouted dramatically as he laid down on the mattress. "Like Hell it is." Said Lucifer as he threw his bags on the bed.

"My stuff was already there." Michael said with a frown spreading across his features. Luci stopped making his bed and stood up, his face conveying an expression of anger. " Doesn't matter if your stuff was there you little weasel-"

Dean hopped off the bed and stepped in between the two, stopping the progression of the soon to be fight. "Come on guys, this is our first day. Why not go out or something?" Michael scoffed and Luci rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever" Luci said before he went back over to his bed and threw the pillows onto his sheets.

"Go to Hell " Michel muttered, making Luci whip around and grab him by the collar.

" Look around you. It's college. Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, But it looks like we are already there. Together. So deal with it."

"Get off me you piece of Sh-" Dean jumped between the two and pushed them away from each other.

"Woa Woa Guys. It's our first day. Lets go get food or something. I'm pretty Damn hungry after the drive with Sam." He laughed nervously, trying to reduce the tension in the room.

"Yeah Dean, come on let's go to the caf." Michael pulled on Deans arm and struggled to tug him out of the room.

"Hah. Yeah I'm hungry too. let's hit the road Dean. Why don't we go to the new bar down the road or something?" Lucifer put his arm around Dean's shoulders and struggled to lead him away toward the door.

"Uh, no. Why don't we go to the caf Dean? I don't wanna be hungover for our first classes tomorrow." Michael said as he stepped in front of Luci.

"Hahah. Nice try buddy, but Dean and I are going to the bar." Luci growled as he stared down Michael.

Dean's stomach rumbled loudly, and he groaned.

"I just...want a burger or something." He mumbled inaudibly as his two roommates swung aggressively at each other.

"Welcome to college…" He whispered as he snuck out of the room, unnoticed by his friends who were now on the ground in a brawl.


	2. First night of FreeWill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Mike go out on their first night on campus and make some friends

The sun hung low over the treeline as the night grew closer. Dean had just about settled in, and was sitting on his bed organizing his records. 

“You still use records?” Asked Michael as he leaned against the bunk, his expression warm. Dean’s face turned a delightful shade of red as he looked down and blew the dust from the black disk.  
“Yeah...They’re my dad’s...Kind of personal.” Michael smiled and a faint laugh escaped his lips.  
“Thats fine...I understand.”He yawned and clucked his tongue in the lasting silence. “So...Wanna go out?”  
Dean looked up, his gaze meeting his friend’s. “Out…” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Since when has Michael asked to ‘go out’”  
Mike scoffed and shook his head. “Come on man...it’s our first day. Why not?”  
Dean threw his hands in the air and stood up.  
“Alright...Alright..This is gonna be good.” He breathed as he followed his friend out the door.  
~  
The two walked around campus, passing by a few people on the way. They passed a small group of girls who were giggling to themselves and staring at them. 

Dean stole a glance at Mike before he turned around and faced the girls.  
“Hey ladies…Sorry to interrupt... but me and my friend here are looking for a place to have a little fun…”

The girls looked at each other and smiled, whispering amongst themselves until a slender brunette stepped forward.

“Well...We are going over to our friends...You’re free to join us if you’d like.”  
Mike and Dean looked at each other and nodded. The brunnette smirked and the others giggled. “My names Lisa…” She pointed to the girl next to her and she gave a dorky wave. “This is Becky…And this is Jo.” Lisa said as one of the blondes from behind her stepped up and let out a brief smile.  
“I’m Dean...This is Mike.” He said with a charming smirk.  
“Well...Come on then. I heard this place is going to get filled up fast so we better get there soon.” Said Lisa as she grabbed Dean’s hand and lead them across campus.  
~  
The townhouse was crowded. There was barely any room for Dean to move around. He struggled to navigate through to find Lisa, and was smacked with brandishing elbows.  
Dean grabbed a drink and rested against the wall, slightly tired from the struggle through the sea of people. Loud music pulsed through the air as he listened to the conversations of a nearby group of girls.

“Fuuuuck Classes tomorrow right?” Giggled a short blonde who had obviously had a tad too much to drink.  
“ I know right? Its like the summer never even happened.” blurted out her friend who was throwing her drink around as she spoke.  
“Well...I’m excited.” The blonde snorted as she took another sip from her cup.  
“The fuck? Why??”  
“Because I wanna score points with that philosophy teacher….Goddamn” The blonde keeled over and the two laughed way too hard for something that was barely funny.

Dean shook his head and sipped his beer, trying to tone out the girl’s obnoxious laughter. After he took the last swig he pushed through the people once more and found himself outside, away from the clutter.

“Dean” Spoke out a girl from behind the door. He swung his head around to face Lisa, who was leaning against the doorway, a drink in her hand.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” She asked him.  
“Nothing...Just a bit cluttered in there is all.” She nodded and smiled at him.  
“Understandable…It is pretty stuffy in there.”  
Lisa sighed and stepped down in front of Dean. “ Come on let’s get out of here.”  
An expression of surprise spread across his face. “ And where are we going?”  
Lisa raised her eyebrow and took hold of Dean’s hand, leading him to her dorm.  
“Oho...I see.”


End file.
